


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-05 - Sea Urchin

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, M/M, Merpeople, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer!Rodney is reminded of John's hair. For Lavvyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-05 - Sea Urchin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1523) by Lavvyan. 




End file.
